


It's just you and I tonight (why don't you figure my heart out)

by Bippityboppityboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Teen Angst, blink and it's gone though, everyone is asking everyone to the dance, normal high school things, prom au without the actual prom, prom is coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippityboppityboobear/pseuds/Bippityboppityboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year and prom is coming up in the next month or so. </p><p>Starring </p><p>Harry as the Footie captain and popular kid<br/>Louis as the kid who's just kind of there<br/>Everyone loves Niall who happens to be Louis' childhood best friend<br/>and Zayn and Liam are the school's favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just you and I tonight (why don't you figure my heart out)

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically like normal American high school with English football and it's still set in England. I'm just too lazy to make it sixth-form or whatever the correct English schooling is, sorry. 
> 
> This is entirely fake and I know nothing about the personal lives of One Direction. 
> 
> This, like my other mediocre stories, was done completely by me so every mistake, error, weird sentence, etc is mine. 
> 
> Also in this story everyone is eighteen, but I like to picture them the way they look now for the most part. You guys are welcome to picture them however you'd like.
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably super shitty but I was bored and wrote it so I figured I might as well post it.
> 
> Title comes from the song, "Heart out" by The 1975.

8:05 am

Louis sits in Maths, only half paying attention as Mr. Morin goes over an equation on the board. It's a cold morning in April and Louis just wants to crawl back into bed, burrow under his duvet, and sleep until graduation.

He takes a look around. There are about twenty five seniors sat at tables around the room, some paying attention, most not. Someone in the back of the room is snoring loudly, which the teacher seems to be ignoring. Louis looks over and sees Liam, one of the football players studying the board, brows knit in confusion. Next to him sits, Zayn, one of the token art kids, and Liam's long term boyfriend. He's staring at Liam's profile with his signature look of pure adoration etched into his features.

It's sickening.

Louis looks towards the front of the room, eyes locked on the back of a certain footy captain's curly-haired head. His red flannel shirt draped across his shoulders, falling down his chest and stomach, hanging loose at his narrow hips. He's sat next to his friend- girlfriend? Louis isn't sure- Cara. Harry laughs, arm outstretched as she draws little pictures on his arm in sharpie. Louis zones out while looking at his back and flinches moments later, a swift kick to his ankle.

"Ow! What was that for?" Louis rubs his ankle with the side of his shoe.

"Yer staring, mate." Niall says with a smirk, nodding towards where Harry Styles sits.

"Shut up," Louis says a bit too loud, causing the teacher to look back to their table.

"Mr Tomlinson, do you have a question?" He asks, his expression blank.

A few students snicker. Some turn in their chairs, Harry included. 

Heat spreads across his face. "No sir," he says rather quiet.

Mr Morin stares at Louis a moment before turning back to the board and continuing his lesson. 

Niall chuckles under his breathe and Louis slouches down in his chair, eager for the school day to be over.

 

 

The morning passes in a blur of textbooks and lectures, Louis smiling as the bell finally rings signalling his lunch time.

He grabs his lunch and heads to the courtyard, the slight breeze a refreshing change from the stale air of the school.

Louis takes a seat in front of Niall who is already picking through his lunch. 

"Love me some Taco Tuesday," Niall sighs through a bite of food, sauce dribbling down his chin.

Louis makes a face at Niall. "Why am I friends with you?" 

"Because without me you'd be lost and terribly alone." Niall replies without missing a beat.

"Right," Louis sighs, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Louis met Niall when he moved in down the street from him, his family moving over from Ireland because of his dad's promotion. Five years old, brown hair and thick Irish accent. Something about Niall's carefree and happy attitude intrigued Louis, and they've been best mates ever since. The school years passed and suddenly Niall was fairly popular. Louis was never surprised by any of it though. The boy just seems to have this affect on everyone. People gravitating towards him, wanting to be his friend. Louis get's it, the same thing happened to him all those years ago. 

And while Niall got popular, Louis got- well Louis didn't get anything, really. Not that he cared or anything. Louis was perfectly fine the way he was. ( For the most part ) 

Louis' munching on his sandwich when hears a loud noise, looking up to see the group of popular kids entering the courtyard.

"Ugh," Louis groans into his pb & j, "Why do they have to come out here and disturb my peace, can't they go be popular twats somewhere else?"

"Oh come on, Louis, they're not that bad," Niall laughs, "Well a few of them at least."

As they pass their table a few of them look over to nod at Niall, Niall waving back.

"Hey, Niall," Harry says as he trails behind the group of seniors.

"Hiya, Harry," Niall says all cheery and sincere. 

"Hey, Louis," Harry says, eyeing the other boy.

"Hi?" Louis says confused.

Harry laughs and turns back to his group, Cara pinching his side.

"Why did he say hi to me?!" Louis asks Niall with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Louis," Niall says, tone exasperated but fond at the same time, "Maybe he thinks you're a nice guy and he just wanted to say hi to you." 

"Whatever," Louis grumbles, "popular twats."

Louis stares off into space as Niall starts to ramble about random things. 

"...Alex to the prom." 

Louis mentally shakes himself out of his daze and looks over to Niall. 

"What?" Louis has no idea what Niall was saying just now, he wasn't listening.

"Pay attention, Louis! This is serious stuff!" Niall huffs, clearly annoyed.

"Alright sorry, sorry, continue," Louis says, laughing at his friend.

"As I was saying, i'm thinking about about asking Alex to prom," Niall finishes.

Louis eyebrows draw together. "Who?" 

"You know, tall brunette, sits near me in science." Niall explains.

"Oh, right, yeah." 

 

Prom.

Everyone in the school is buzzing about prom right now, the seniors especially. With the dance only a month or so away everyone is busy planning parties, or looking for the perfect dress, and other prom related things. Everyone is putting so much time, thought, effort, etc. into the upcoming dance and Louis thinks it's all a bit silly. The only reason he's even going is because of Niall.

"It's our senior prom, Louis! You have to go!" 

So Louis is going to the prom, but not because he wants to or anything, he's going for Niall's sake, yeah.

 

 

11:31 am

Another uneventful day, another boring class. Louis walks into his English class to see note cards at everyone's tables. As the students start filing in the teacher speaks up. "You're all probably wondering why there are note cards on the desks. For the last few months you have in this class you'll have an English buddy. You and your partner can help each other on assignments and things when you need it. You will also be doing all of your partnered work together." 

Some of the students start to make eye contact with certain people in the room, silently picking each other as their English buddy. Louis scoots closer to Niall who sends him a wink in agreement.

"And because I know you'd get nothing done if I let you choose your own partners, I have assigned you all a partner by alphabetizing your last names."

The students start to groan as they walk towards the desks, reading the cards to find their new seat. 

Louis makes his way past a few tables, searching for his name, startled when he hears someone call his name.

"Louis," Harry waves him over from where he's sitting.

Louis looks down and sure enough, his name is on the note card next to Harry's.

"Looks like we're English buddies," Harry smiles softly. 

Louis ignores the fluttering in his stomach and takes his seat, leaning his bag against the leg of the table. 

"Looks like it," Louis says. 

Louis spends the rest of the class working on their assignment, trying to ignore the floppy feeling in his stomach.

It's just that Harry- well he's just so _Harry _.__

Louis doesn't quite know how to explain it. Harry is the captain of the schools football team, though you'd never guess the way he stumbles around, constantly tripping over his own two feet. The second he steps on the field it's like he's a whole new person. Running around with practiced ease, gracefully weaving the ball all around the field, it's amazing. Being captain of the footy team makes Harry one of the popular kids, the most popular kid in the school probably. One might think that Harry Styles would be a dumb jock... but he's not. He's always paying attention and doing his work, never missing a deadline. And he's so nice! Louis doesn't think the kid has a mean bone in his body. The phrase "he couldn't hurt a fly" was made to describe Harry. Not to mention how gorgeous he is, but that's not something Louis wants to be thinking about at length while being just inches from the boy.

And to think Harry and Louis haven't said more than a handful of words to each other the entire time they've been in school together. Well, to be fair, Harry transferred to their school in the middle of their sophomore year, but still. 

So Louis might have a little thing for Harry, it isn't a big deal really. Anyone who knows how great the boy is is sure to feel the same way.

The bell rings bringing Louis out of his trance. He grabs his things and hurries out of the room, walking somewhat fast down the hall to his history class.

 

Louis throws his lunch bag onto the red table. 

"Nice to see you too, Lou," Niall says dryly.

"Sod off," Louis laughs, sitting down and pulling out his sandwich.

"So," Niall starts, smirking at Louis.

Louis swallows a bite of his sandwich. "So.........?"

"English buddies, eh?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Louis says, face blank.

"Oh come on, Louis, you know you're thrilled, I saw you sitting there."

"Oh really, and how could you possibly have time for that when you were practically drooling over your English buddy." 

"Got paired up with Alex, what are the odds?" Niall grins.

"Her last name last name is Hunter, Ni..." 

"It's like fate or summat," Niall says around a mouthful of pizza. 

"Oh shut up," Louis laughs into his sandwich.

Louis looks up suddenly, the group of popular kids making their way through the courtyard. He watches them for a moment before his eyes land on Harry, who is looking right at him. 

Harry smiles and gives Louis a little wave. Louis blushes and waves back, watching as Cara starts to poke him in the stomach, Harry squirming away from her and laughing.

Louis sighs and finishes his lunch.

 

 

Time flies, and before everyone knows it, prom is only a month away. Everyone is asking each other to the prom. Louis feels like every other second he looks over to see someone asking someone to the damn thing. It's ridiculous. 

11:33 am

Louis walks into English and makes his way to his seat, the classroom dark with the lights off, the only light coming from the projector and the screen.

"She must be doing a powerpoint or something." Harry says to Louis as he sits down.

"Huh," Louis says. They're in the middle of working on a paper right now so what the supposed powerpoint could be about, Louis has no idea.

Everyone is seated and quiet, Mrs. Kensington sat in a chair by the projector. She presses a button on the remote and a photo of the book, "The Great Gatsby" pops up on the screen.

"We read that book last year, why is she showing us this?" Harry questions, looking over to Louis.

Louis just shrugs and continues to stare at the slide on the screen.

Mrs. Kensington starts to go through the powerpoint, discussing different things about the book when a slide pops up on the screen. 

"Holly Preston, will you go to prom with me?" She reads from the screen, everyone turning to said girl who is sat in her seat in the middle of the room.

Suddenly the classroom door opens and in walks a boy with a dozen roses. The class starts to cheer and clap as he makes his way over to the girl. 

Charlie grins as he hands her the flowers, the class getting louder as she accepts his invitation. He leans over her desk to plant a kiss on her cheek, and then walks back out of the classroom.

The teacher turns the lights back on and laughs. "Charlie is the one who made that powerpoint, why would I be showing you guys a powerpoint about Gatsby?" 

A few students laugh as the class settles down, everyone pulling out their things to work on their paper.

"That was so cute!" Harry smiles.

Louis scrunches up his face. "You think? I wouldn't have guessed you were a romantic, Styles." ( He's lying, he'd been fairly certain that Harry would be, knowing what kind of person he is. )

Harry grins, cheeks dimpling. "Oh yeah, i'm a sucker for a good love story. Fairy tales, happy endings, can't get enough."

"That must explain why you're friends with Zayn and Liam then," Louis says.

Harry laughs at that.

"To be honest I don't really care about that kind of stuff. Especially the whole spectacle of it," Louis says honestly, looking over to Harry who seems to be in deep thought.

"So you wouldn't want that then? Someone putting on a show in front of everyone and asking you to the prom?" Harry asks casually.

Louis chuckles. "Nahh, i'd rather someone just ask me, I don't need grand declarations or summat, you know?"

Harry smiles and nods, focusing back on his paper.

 

 

Louis has just finished un wrapping his sandwich when the popular kids make their way through the courtyard. Louis looks up to see Harry saying something to Liam and Zayn who smile and nod, the three of them breaking away from the group.

"Niall!" Louis whisper shouts as the three boys walk towards their table. 

Niall looks up from his sandwich. "What?" 

"They're walking over here! Why are they walking over here?"

"Who is wal-"

"Hey, Louis." Harry smiles as he takes the seat next to him. Liam sits to his left as Zayn sits down next to Niall.

"Oh hey," Louis says, trying to sound casual and unaffected. It's one thing for Harry to talk to Louis in class, but to sit next to him at lunch? 

Huh.

"Is it ok if we sit here? I don't want to impose." Harry says sincerely.

" 's cool, mate, I could use a break from Louis." Niall grins, mouth full of sandwich.

"Watch it, Ni, and swallow your food then talk, would ya? Christ."

Zayn, Liam, and Harry laugh, Zayn looking over to Louis and smirking. 

"I don't think we've ever properly met, mate, i'm Zayn." 

"Louis," Louis smiles.

Liam looks over at Louis and grins. "It's nice to meet you, Louis, i'm Liam"

"Yeah, you too." Louis looks over to Niall and smiles. "And you guys know Niall."

"Course," Zayn says, "everyone knows Niall."

Niall nods in affirmation while eating his lunch, sending Louis a cheeky wink.

 

Louis finds that the five of them fit together perfectly and lunch becomes a thing. Zayn and Louis banter back and forth easily, and Liam talks to Niall while Harry watches on, trying to steal the bigger chips from Niall's plate. They just sort of work.

They're all sitting at their lunch table one afternoon when the subject of prom comes up.

Niall nudges Zayn's arm and starts to speak.

"So, what are your plans for prom. You guys doing anything special?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows making Zayn chuckle and Harry shake his head.

"Nahh, we're not really making a big deal out of it this year, it's just a dance, you know?" Zayn shrugs.

"Really?" Louis says suddenly interested in their conversation. "I would've assumed you guys were going all out. Romantic ask to prom, matching tuxes, color coordinated pocket squares, matching boutonniere's, all of that stuff."

Niall snorts. "Wow, Louis, for someone who couldn't care less about the prom you sure do know a lot about it."

"Shut up," Louis grumbles.

Liam laughs. "Yeah, no, we're not really doing much this year. I mean Zayn hasn't even properly asked me to the prom, so..." Liam trails off, smile disappearing as he stares at his lunch tray.

"See," Zayn says while picking through his salad, "Not a big deal."

Louis studies Liam for a moment, Liam catching Louis' look and smiling sadly.

"So," Niall says suddenly, "What about you, Harry, big date?" 

Harry stares at Niall for a moment, a little surprised by the question. "I, um,"

"Who're you asking? The whole school seems to be dying to know." Niall says somewhat intrigued.

Zayn laughs. "Yeah, H, we're all _dyyyying _to know who you're asking to prom."__

__Harry kicks Zayn's shin under the table. "Fuck off."_ _

__Louis stares at a spot of ketchup smeared on the ground by his bag, not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation._ _

__"But yeah I, I think I have someone in mind." Harry says, a small smile on his face._ _

__"Ooooooh, it's Cara isn't? You two are always hanging off each other." Niall guesses._ _

__Zayn lets out a bark of laughter, Liam joining in._ _

__"What? What's so funny?" Niall asks, suddenly confused._ _

__"Oh nothing, it's nothing." Liam chuckles from his spot, lifting his legs under the table to set them in Zayn's lap._ _

__"Besides, Niall," Harry grins, " I couldn't possibly tell you, it'll ruin the surprise!"_ _

__

__

__11:52 am_ _

__Louis sits at his table alone, bored out of his mind. The football team has a big match today, some school Louis' never even heard of. They all left after first period._ _

__"Alright?" Zayn asks, Louis jumping in his seat at the sudden noise. When did he even walk over here?_ _

__"Yeah, good." Louis nods._ _

__They sit in silence for a few minutes, Louis pretending to read from his book, until Zayn speaks up._ _

__"Can you keep a secret?" He asks, voice low but excited._ _

__"Course, what's up?"_ _

__"I'm gonna ask Liam to the prom tomorrow during seventh period, before class ends." He grins._ _

__Louis tilts his head while looking at Zayn. "I thought you weren't making a big deal out of it this year?"_ _

__"Of course I am!" Zayn says. "Liam tries to play it off like it doesn't matter but I know this is important to him. You should have seen the look on his face the other week when Charlie asked Lucy to the dance."_ _

__"Holly," Louis notes._ _

__"Whatever. The point is Liam means the world to me and I want this to be special for him, you know?" Zayn sighs._ _

__"Aww, Zayn!" Louis coos, leaning over to pink his cheeks. "You are too cute, I can't stand it."_ _

__Zayn bats Louis' hands away and laughs. "I'm trying to be serious, you wanker!"_ _

__"No I know." Louis says seriously. "I think it's all quite cute, actually."_ _

__

__

__

__Louis is pulling his pb & j apart when he feels Harry slide into the spot next to him, not bothering to look up._ _

__"Hey." Harry smiles, taking a sip from his water bottle._ _

__"Hey, how was the game?" Louis asks genuinely._ _

__"Great," Liam says as he sits down, "We smashed it, 5-2. Haz scored the winning goal, it was pretty awesome."_ _

__"Alright, Harry!" Niall grins, nudging him in the side._ _

__"Thanks," Harry blushes, looking up at Louis._ _

__Louis smiles and gives Harry a little thumbs up, making the boy smile as he picks through his lunch._ _

__Zayn comes in a few minutes later, sitting down next to Liam instead of his usual spot by Niall._ _

__"Hey, guys." He smiles as he scoots closer to Liam._ _

__Liam looks over to his boyfriend, slightly confused. "Hey, where were you? You weren't at your locker."_ _

__"Just had to finish something in art is all." Zayn says casually, grabbing Liam's arm and pulling it to hang over his shoulders, lacing their fingers together._ _

__Harry stares at Zayn for a moment. "What's up with you?" He questions._ _

__"What? I can't sit next to my boyfriend for a change?" Zayn grins, resting his head on Liam's shoulder._ _

__"Tell me about the football game, Liam, I wanna here all about how great you were."_ _

__Harry gives Louis a weird look as if to say, "What's up with him?", Louis just shrugs, a knowing smile pulling at his mouth._ _

__

__It's nearing the end of seventh period, the lesson already done for the day and everyone is scattered around the room talking to their friends. The five boys sit around Zayn and Liam's table. Zayn stands up suddenly, digging a piece of bright yellow paper out his pocket. He grabs his bag and makes his way over to the teachers desk, handing him the pass and leaving the classroom._ _

__"Where's he off to?" Niall wonders, eyes on Liam._ _

__"I don't know. Zayn didn't mention anything about leaving early." Liam says, eyebrows drawn together in confusion._ _

__"Maybe he's going to the art room to work on a project." Harry shrugs._ _

__"He just finished his last project this afternoon." Liam notes._ _

__Harry thinks for a moment. "Well maybe it's a secret, I don't know."_ _

__"Zayn doesn't have any 'secrets' "We don't keep things from each other." Liam says matter of factly._ _

__The other boys groan. Louis looks up to see the teacher turning on the tv for the special Friday announcements._ _

__The students on the tv go over the different school events and news stories, no one in the room bothering to listen or pay attention._ _

__"And now we go over to senior, Zayn Malik, who has something he'd like to say."_ _

__Students heads snap up and eyes are drawn to the television, Zayn sitting at a desk and smiling into the camera._ _

__"Thank you, Bethan." Zayn says. "This message is for my handsome boyfriend, Liam, whom I love dearly."_ _

__The class starts to aww and coo, everyone either looking at the tv, or at Liam who sits in his chair stunned._ _

__"Babe," Zayn says into the camera, "There's a box on the table for you to open."_ _

__Liam looks down at their table and sees a long rectangular box he hadn't noticed earlier._ _

__Liam opens the box, a giant smile on his face. In the box is a single rose and a pair of beautiful cuff links._ _

__Liam looks back to the tv where Zayn is grinning, a light shade of pink scattered across his face._ _

__"Liam Payne, will you go to the prom with me?" He winks at the camera before it pans back to Bethan, the announcements ending and the screen fading to black._ _

__Everyone in the class is cheering and woof whistling. Liam stares at his hands, a deep blush high on his cheeks._ _

__

__Niall walks over to their lunch table one afternoon whistling, pep in his step and grinning from ear to ear._ _

__The boys laugh as Niall sits down._ _

__"What's got you all happy?" Harry smiles, eyeing the blonde._ _

__"I did it, I asked Alex to the prom." Niall grins._ _

__Louis pauses. "And......?"_ _

__"And she said, yes! Obviously. Don't think i'd be so chipper if she rejected me." Niall chuckles, pouring sauce into one of his tacos._ _

__Louis smiles, happy for his best mate, "Way to go, Ni, good on you."_ _

__"Thanks, Lou." Niall beams, already finished with one of his tacos._ _

__Harry stands up and looks down at Louis. "I'm gonna go grabs some crisps, you want anything?"_ _

__"Surprise me." Louis smiles._ _

__Harry grins and walks towards the courtyard doors, disappearing into the crowd of the cafeteria._ _

__"I got you a chocolate chip cookie," Harry says as he sits down, sliding the cookie over to Louis._ _

__"Ta, Hazza!" Louis smiles._ _

__"Hazza?" Harry questions, staring at Louis._ _

__"I'm sorry, was that weird? That was probably weird, I just like nicknames so I thought..." Louis trails off, suddenly feeling awkward._ _

__"No!" Harry says suddenly. "I don't think its weird, I mean, you can call me whatever you'd like."_ _

__Niall snickers as Zayn looks between the two of them. "Oooooh," Zayn smirks, eyes on Harry._ _

__"Shut up." Harry grumbles, "You know what I meant."_ _

__"Right," Niall says, changing the subject. "So, Harry, the big game's coming up, yeah?"_ _

__"Yep," Harry nods, "We're playing Westwood, it's the last game of the season."_ _

__"Our last football game of our high school careers," Liam says, pretending to cry._ _

__Harry reaches over and smacks his arm. "Everyone is going to be there, it's going to be great."_ _

__"You guys are coming, right?" Liam asks, glancing around around the table._ _

__"Course!" Niall beams, "Wouldn't miss my mates last game."_ _

__"Awww, Niall!" Harry and Liam coo in unison._ _

__"Yeah, yeah." Niall chuckles._ _

__

__

__Friday rolls around and before you can blink it's time for the big game against Westwood. Zayn, Niall, and Louis sit in the stands. Zayn wearing Liam's spare jersey and sitting on the edge of his seat on the bleachers. Niall eating a hotdog and mumbling something about the celebration party being thrown after the game, everyone already assuming they're going to win._ _

__

__"I heard that Harry is finally gonna ask Cara to the prom. Right after the game, on the field and everything." Niall says casually._ _

__Zayn makes a face, turning to Niall with his head tilted. "Where'd you here that from?"_ _

__"People," Niall says, as if that's an acceptable answer._ _

__"That's fucking stupid." Louis huffs._ _

__"Jeez, Louis, what's up with you?" Zayn says confused._ _

__"I'm just sick of all this prom stuff is all," Louis says, staring at the players huddled together on the field, watching as Harry gives them a pep talk before the break apart, scattering themselves across the field._ _

__The game starts off a bit slow but ends on a high note. Liam helping Harry score the team's winning goal. Everyone jumps out of their seats, cheering and hollering as the team throws themselves on Harry and Liam._ _

__Zayn let's out a delighted shriek and runs down the bleachers, going to wait by the field to tackle Liam himself, no doubt._ _

__Louis and Niall stay standing and cheering, watching as the team continues to congratulate each other._ _

__Louis blinks, watches as Cara suddenly runs onto the field, throwing herself at the curly-haired football captain. Deciding he's seen enough, Louis makes his way to the stairs as quick as he can, not wanting to stick around to watch what's about to happen._ _

__"Louis, wait!" Niall yells, "Where are you going?"_ _

__"Party at Greg's house!" He hears one of the players yell as he passes the field, staring at the grass as Louis scurries by, determined not to look over to see what Cara and Harry and currently doing._ _

__Louis has just about reached his car when he hears someone yell after him._ _

__"Louis wait!" The person yells. Louis ignores it, assuming it's Niall, and keeps walking._ _

__"Louis!" Harry yells as he catches up to Louis, out of breathe and panting._ _

__Oh._ _

__"What, Harry?" He snaps. Louis really doesn't want to stand around and listen to whatever Harry has to say, "Don't you have to go finish your thing with Cara?"_ _

__"Harry eyebrows furrow, suddenly confused. "What thing with Cara?"_ _

__"Never mind. What were you going to say?" Louis sighs, he really just wants to go home, crawl into bed, and forget this night ever happened._ _

__"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Harry says._ _

__"Harry, i'm not really in the mood to go to some party."_ _

__"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just thought that maybe, maybe we could hang out at my house. Like watch movies and order take out, just the two of us."_ _

__"Oh," Louis says, clearly surprised._ _

__"It's just that we've only ever hung out in school ya know, and I thought, why not hang out now?"_ _

__Louis honestly has _no idea _why Harry would want to hang out with him outside of school, but he's not about to question it.___ _

____"You want to hang out," Louis says slowly._ _ _ _

____Harry grins and nods._ _ _ _

____"With me...." Louis questions._ _ _ _

____"Obviously..." Harry laughs._ _ _ _

____"Just the two of us?"_ _ _ _

____Harry scuffs his cleat on the pavement, still in full uniform. "Well yeah, unless you think that's weird or something," he says, somewhat nervous. "I could ask Liam and Zayn if they want to come too....though i'm sure their plans for the night involve just the two of them. Maybe Niall would..."_ _ _ _

____"No, no," Louis interjects. "I don't think it's weird at all, i'd love to." Louis smiles as Harry lets out a breathe._ _ _ _

____"Ok, yeah, cool. I'll follow you back to your house and then we can both go in my car." Harry smiles._ _ _ _

____Louis thinks about pointing out the fact that he could easily drive himself to Harry's house by following Harry in his own car, but whatever, he would't mind Harry having to take him home later in the evening._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____About twenty minutes later Harry pulls his Range Rover into his long driveway, parking to the side of the circular part by some bushes. Harry hops out quickly and runs over to open Louis' door. Louis smiles and thanks him, then looks up at the large, white house in awe._ _ _ _

____"Harry, your house is beautiful." Louis says as he studies the house._ _ _ _

____"Thanks," Harry smiles, both boys walking up the little walkway to the house._ _ _ _

____Harry unlocks the door and the two boys walk inside._ _ _ _

____"Mum? Robin?" Harry calls from the foyer, kicking off his football cleats. Louis slides his Vans off and places them against the wall under the coat rack._ _ _ _

____The house is silent, no one answering Harry's call._ _ _ _

____"Hmm, my parents must be out then." Harry notes._ _ _ _

____Louis trails behind Harry as he walks through the foyer, past the curved set of stairs, and into the living room. He notices that even though Harry's home is quite big, it still has that warm, homey feel to it. It's really lovely._ _ _ _

____"Your home is really lovely, Harry." Louis smiles._ _ _ _

____"Thank you, my mom would really appreciate that."_ _ _ _

____Harry sets up the tv and hands Louis the remote. "You can pick something to watch and i'll order take out. Chinese OK with you?"_ _ _ _

____Louis nods, "Yeah, Chinese is great."_ _ _ _

____Louis flips through the channels on the television as Harry walks into the kitchen to order their food._ _ _ _

____Harry walks in a few minutes later to find Louis watching, "Misfits"._ _ _ _

____"There's a Misfits marathon on!" Louis says delightedly._ _ _ _

____Harry laughs. "Oh awesome. I um, i'm still pretty gross from the game so i'm going to take a really quick shower, if you don't mind."_ _ _ _

____"No problem, I'll grab the food if it gets here before you're done." Louis smiles over at Harry from his spot on the couch._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry comes back into the living room about twenty minutes later, curls damp and smile bright. He's wearing a grey t shirt with the schools logo on it, along with a pair of Nike running trousers. He looks so soft and cuddly and pure _boy _. Louis wants to scream and then cuddle him. Definitely cuddle him.___ _ _ _

______"The food should be here any minute," Harry says, pocketing his phone, "Do you want a soda or something to drink?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis looks from the tv and back to where Harry is standing by the kitchen. "Yeah, coke would be great, thanks."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry comes back with two cokes and sets them on the coffee table before pushing it to the side of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing?" Louis asks curiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, I um, I brought some blankets and pillows and my duvet down and figured we could sit in the floor while we eat."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis is about to say something when suddenly the doorbell rings, causing them both to look down the foyer and to the front door._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stands up from his spot on the couch and says, "You go grab the food, i'll set out the blankets and things."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiles and goes to get their food._ _ _ _ _ _

______Five minutes later and Harry and Louis are sprawled out on the bedding, their backs against the couch, cartons of Chinese food spread between them. Louis laughing at Harry's failed attempt at a joke, Harry blushing furiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'd stick to football if I were you, Haz."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Heeeeeeyyy," Harry frowns, "I'm plenty funny."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure, sure." Louis laughs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nudges Louis' calf with his foot and smiles._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" Louis smiles back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing it's just, you're a really cool guy, Lou. I'm glad we became friends."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Would you like some wine to go with your cheese, Harry?" Louis snorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry kicks at his leg and giggles. (Giggles!) "I'm serious, Louis."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know," Louis smiles, a warm feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach, "Me too, Haz, you're not so bad yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis and Harry continue to watch Misfits while eating their Chinese food. Louis making obnoxious commentaries about the characters and Harry eating it up, face flushed from laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______They finish their food and Harry collects the boxes to bring to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, I almost forgot!" Harry says suddenly, grabbing a little bag with extra napkins and sauce in it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis looks down confused as Harry opens the bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fortune cookies!" Harry says happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis laughs and reaches for a cookie before Harry stops him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wait! Not that one." Harry says, voice slightly higher than usual. "It's um, it'c cracked, you can see part of the paper, that's bad luck."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis snorts. "I don't think that's a thing, Haz."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It is. Here, just take the other one." Harry thrusts the other cookie into his palm and takes the other cookie for himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you say so..." Louis says as he starts to open the wrapper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How about we both read each other our fortunes." Harry says, a nervous tint to his tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis shrugs. "OK, you first,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry pulls the cookie from the wrapper and cracks it open, pulling out the fortune. "Now is the time to make circles with mints," he reads, "do not haste any longer." Harry huffs. "Well that's just plain stupid, what is that even supposed to mean?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis laughs and grabs his cookie while Harry stares at him like he's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen in his life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis dramatically clears his throat and then reads his fortune._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Confucius says Louis should go with Harry to the prom."_ _ _ _ _ _

______.....What???_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis lets out a loud bark of laughter, his head thrown back with the force of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry frowns. "It's not a joke, Louis, i'm serious."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis freezes, staring at Harry with wide eyes. "What?" He questions, not sure he heard him right._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm serious?" Harry says, voice small and nervous._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis stomach is going to explode into a sea of butterflies._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry...."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry meets Louis' confused gaze, eyes wild. "I knew this was a terrible idea." I should have never listened to Zayn and Liam," he says rushed. "Why would I ever even entertain the idea of you liking me? I mean, I don't even know if you're gay!! I'm sorry, oh my God, I am so sorry. I've ruined this, me and my stupid ideas! You can just for-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry stops his rambling to study Louis' face, eyes wider than ever. "You- what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis smiles, straight, white teeth on display. "I'd love to be your prom date, Harry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sighs in relief, color coming back to his face. "Oh thank God," He says as he releases a big breathe. "Because I really like you and i'm so glad we were put together in English so it gave me an excuse to actually have a reason to talk to you and you're just so lovely you know and then I told Liam who told Zayn who said I should just ask you but-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry!" Louis laughs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry stops mid ramble and takes a breathe._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It would be great if you could stop rambling so you could kiss me instead."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry flushes. "Right, yeah, yes, OK."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"OK," Louis says, voice soft._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry turns his body towards Louis and leans his face in, lips inches from Louis' own. "I'm going to kiss you know," He says seriously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"OK," Louis says again, voice nearly a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right, i'll just, I'm just going to.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry!" Louis groans at the younger boy. "Just kiss m-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______And suddenly Harry closes the gap between their mouths, his lips a light pressure on Louis'. Harry is still for a moment, pulling himself away from Louis suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis is either a second away from whining at the loss of contact, or a second away from freaking out and over thinking._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry wastes no time, swinging his leg over Louis' legs and settling himself into Louis' lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh," Louis breathes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry giggles, draping his arms around the older boys neck and leaning back in to properly kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Those stories you hear about first kisses, people relating them to things like fireworks and electricity, they're all true. Louis feels like someone lit a string of Chinese firecrackers in his chest and stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis and Harry spend the rest of the evening in a daze, swapping lazy kisses and giggling into each other necks while they catch their breath, only to lean back in seconds later to continue kissing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis slides his arms around Harry's back, hands sliding under his shirt to rub at his soft skin. Harry sighs into Louis' mouth happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis pulls away after a minute, suddenly curious. "You know I thought you were going to ask Cara to the prom."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Cara, why would I ask her?" Harry asks puzzled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because you like each other and you're always together?" Louis questions, suddenly confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry pauses for a moment, face breaking into a grin and laughter escaping his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis frowns._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Louis," Harry says, somewhat fond. "Louis, Cara and I don't like each other. And she's in a relationship," he stresses, "with a woman."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh. _oh _."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis lets out a small laugh, Harry joining him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So you won't be, like, embarrassed, or something?" Louis asks carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry makes a face, clearly confused. "Embarrassed......?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know, like, embarrassed to be seen with me. Embarrassed that i'm your prom date?" He explains, voice barely above a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Louis," Harry says suddenly, voice firm, "You're one of the best people I know. You're smart, you're really funny, and you're so sweet. Why on Earth would I be _embarrassed _?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You really think that?" Louis asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course I do," he smiles, "And you know what else I think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" Louis nearly whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think you're beautiful," Harry says softly. "You're so, so beautiful."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _They continue to kiss until what seems like hours later when the sound of the front door opening rings through the quiet house, both boys springing apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Harry, Honey!" Harry's mum calls out. "We're home!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis and Harry look at each other and laugh, red staining their cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" 'M in the living room!" Harry shouts in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry reaches out a hand to help pull Louis up and the two boys head towards the foyer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, hello," Harry's mother says, looking to Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hello, Mrs, Cox."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh sweetheart, call me Anne. 'Mrs. Cox' sounds like a old mum with grown kids." She laughs, eyes kind and smile warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You are an old mum with grown kids..." Harry points out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh hush, you," She says, reaching out to hit Harry lightly on the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, H?" She questions, tilting her head towards Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh," Harry blushes. "Mum, this is Louis."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oooooh, so you're Louis. I've heard so much about you, seeing as you're all he talks about these days." She winks at Louis, cheeky smile rivaling Harry's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis laughs as Harry starts to push him towards the door. "Aaaand that's enough of that. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll be back in a bit, mum," he says, turning back to her, "I just need to run Louis home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, Darling, drive safe." She says. "Lovely meeting you, Dear," She says sincerely, smiling at Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You too, M- uh, Anne."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiles at the boys as they exit the house, closing the door behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry drives Louis home, the radio a low murmur, both boys comfortably silent. Harry pulls into Louis' driveway and turns off his car. Louis smiles as Harry opens his car door and walks him to his front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm really glad you came over tonight, Lou. Like, really _reeeally _really glad."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis laughs, scuffing his Vans on concrete. Louis stands on the front step while Harry stands next him, the extra height making their faces leveled with one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Me too, Haz, me too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry stares at Louis with intent and Louis blushes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm just, i'm just gonna-" Harry trails off and leans in to capture Louis' slips in a sweet goodnight kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry smiles when they break apart, eyes fluttering open. "I hope this goes with out saying but i'd love nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Louis." Harry says, a bit shy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis giggles, smiling at the warm feeling that hasn't left his stomach all night. "Yeah, I'd like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry grins, dimples denting his cheeks. He leans in and kisses Louis softly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Lou."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Goodnight, Harry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis stands on the front step, watching as Harry pulls out of the driveway and drives down the street._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________On Monday morning Louis wakes up to a text from Harry. "I didn't know you wanted to be a singer when you a kid, Lou, that's soooo cute! :D" It reads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And how in the world does Harry suddenly know that? Louis throws his phone back down onto his bed and reaches for his glasses, leaving his warm nest of blankets to head downstairs for breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Louis walks down the stairs he hears his mother's laughter coming from the kitchen, not really paying attention the sound of the decidedly _male _voice laughing with her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis rounds the corner and freezes. Sitting at his kitchen table are his mom and Harry, chatting over tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Morning, Boo" His mother smiles, looking up as Louis walks into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Morning, Boo!" Harry parrots happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Mum......Harry." Louis chuckles. "I'd introduce you two but I see you clearly need no introductions." He remarks dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jay smiles. "Harry here was telling me he's your English partner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis smiles, "That he is, that he is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His mom stands, placing her empty mug in the sink. "Well, I better go help the girls get ready. Lovely meeting you Harry, you're welcome here anytime."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry tries to hide his crazy smile. "Thank you, Jay, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. Louis says such wonderful things about you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh stop," she laughs while leaving the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis fixes himself a mug of tea, bread in the toaster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So." Louis says to Harry as he sits down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So." Harry smiles. "I wanted to take you to school since football is over now, and I won't have to stay after school for practice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis smiles at that. "How long have you been here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Thirty minutes..." Harry says honestly, cheeks turning pink. "I was going to wait until a bit later but then I couldn't so I left early and I was going to go back in wait in my car but then your mum saw me on the front step and invited me in and I couldn't say no and she made me some tea and she's lovely really." Harry takes a breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You ramble a lot, did ya know?" Louis laughs, taking a sip of his tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry smiles sheepishly. "You know," He says, changing the subject, "You wearing glasses with sleep mused hair has got to be the cutest thing i've ever seen in my life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis blushes, staring down at his toast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis finishes his breakfast and then heads upstairs to finish getting ready, Harry waiting on the couch in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry has been sitting on the couch for a while when suddenly the sounds of different girls can be heard coming down the stairs. Lottie and Fizzy walk into the kitchen, not having noticed Harry, while the twins run by and stop suddenly. Harry looks over to see two small identical girls walk over to him, taking a moment to study his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Who are you?" One of the twins questions, eyeing Harry and then her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm Harry." He smiles. "Who are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm Phoebe!" the blonde says excitedly. "And this is Daisy." She says, motioning to her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah," Daisy nods in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Both girls decide that Harry is harmless and climb onto the sofa, crawling over and situating themselves in Harry's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So, Harry, you must be a friend of Louis'" Daisy says, looking up at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I am," he smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry leans down so he can talk quietly to the girls. "Can you keep a secret?" He asks, voice low and serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The twins gasp, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes!" They both whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry tries to hold back a smile as the girls sit stone still in his lap, eager to hear what he was to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm taking Louis to the prom."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The girls shriek and squeal a moment before settling down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What's prom?" Phoebe asks suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's a fancy dance that our school is having," Harry smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Their eyes widen, both girls sharing a look. "Like Cinderella's Ball?" Daisy wonders in awe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry laughs softly, "Yeah, just like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Louis is like your Prince!" Daisy says, voice full of wonder and excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"And you're his princess!" Phoebe announces with glee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Heeyyy," Harry giggles, "Why am I the princess?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Princesses are pretty! And you have the hair." Phoebe notes as if it were obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry grins, dimples and teeth on display, "I guess that makes sense."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis walks into the living room suddenly, eyeing Harry and the twins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Who's this?" Louis asks, pointing to the twins, "Harry, did you let two little strangers into my house?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Both twins giggle and laugh, looking towards their older sibling. "Louiiiiis!" Daisy giggles, her sister joining her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis smiles. "Alright girls, Harry time is over. We've got to go to school now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The girls sigh, climbing down from Harry's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"G'bye, Harry." Daisy grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Bye, Harry!" Phoebe grabs her sister's hand and skips out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry smiles and grabs his bag, following Louis out the door and to his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Alright, Princess," Louis smirks, "Take us to school!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry pulls into the senior section of the car park and turns off the car, unbuckling and turning in his seat to face Louis, suddenly nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Something wrong?" Louis asks, a bit confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No, no, I just. Um, if you, if you, um" He stutters, verbally tripping over his sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Spit it out then, Haz." Louis chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"If you don't this to be like, a 'known thing' between us then i'm, i'm ok with that." Harry sort of trails off, messing with the hem of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shame, that, I was planning on holding your hand for everyone to see and kissing you between classes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah?" Harry asks, voice light and airy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah." Louis smiles, grabbing his things and making his way out of the car and towards the building, Harry's fingers laced between his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis doesn't know what he had been expecting when the walked into school, if he was expecting anything at all. A few girls gawk at the pair as they walk down the hall hand in hand. A group of Harry's footy mates walk by, catcalling and congratulating them, both boys unable to control their ridiculously goofy smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis stands by Harry's locker as he grabs a few books for class. He looks up when he hears someone suddenly talking to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well well well. What do we have here?" Cara asks, leaning against a locker and smirking at Harry. "Finally nabbed your boy, did ya?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh shut up." Harry laughs, closing his locker, smiling at cara who then turns her attention to Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So, Louis, I don't think we've been introduced before, i'm Cara." "Though I feel like I know you, you're all he talks about." She ads as an afterthought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis laughs. "That's what everyone's been telling me." He smirks at Harry who's blushing and staring at his boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How're things with Rita?" Harry asks, smiling at his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Bloody fantastic," she beams. "I'm headed to Manchester on Friday to visit her for the weekend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry and Louis talk to Cara for a minute before heading off to class._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry stops right before they get to the door to the maths room, pulling Louis in front of him. "Have a good morning," he smiles, leaning in to kiss Louis' cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis snorts. "Harry, we're in the same maths class."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I know, but we don't sit next to each other. I'm like, two rows ahead and to the right of you." Harry pouts, ducking his head to rest against Louis' collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You'll survive." he laughs, wrapping his arms around the boys back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm not so sure," Harry says solemnly, "Now that i've got you I don't think i'll be able to let you go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis giggles and swats playfully at his back. "Oh shut up, it's only forty five minutes, you sap."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis takes his seat next to Niall, setting his bag down and pulling out his thick textbook._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Congrats, mate," he says, not bothering to look up from his iPhone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"For.....?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You know," Niall says, pocketing his phone, "You and Harry, 'M really happy for ya."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wait, how do you know about that?" Louis questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Zayn told me." He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"And how does Zayn know??? Harry and I didn't tell anyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Dunno, Lou, Zayn said he just had this feeling, ya know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well that's not weird at all...." Louis laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________11:32 am_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hello, English buddy." Harry grins as he slides into his chair, eyes on Louis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hello hello," Louis smiles back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harry looks around the room and then back to Louis. "Quick, lean in!" He says suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis makes a face, confused. "What? Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Because! I desperately need to kiss you, and we haven't kissed since..." Harry looks over at the clock for a moment, " forty nine minutes ago."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis groans. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?" He questions, grinning at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh yeah," Harry nods. "Now that we're together i'll be demanding your kisses allll the time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I suppose I can live with that..." Louis sighs, trying his best to hide his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You better." Harry grins, pecking Louis on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis sits at the lunch table, Harry practically in his lap, playing with both of their hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Your hands are so cute, Lou!" Harry smiles, placing Louis' small hand against his larger one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shut up," Louis grumbles, "you have giant monster hands because you're like 7 feet tall, my hands are perfectly average."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I really don't think so." Harry laughs. "Niall, let me see your hand."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Niall takes a hand off his sandwich and holds it out for Harry wordlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______

"See!" Niall's hand is bigger. And it's not very cute." Harry shoves Niall's hand away and goes back to playing with Louis'.

______________Zayn makes a face from where he sits next to Niall, eyeing Harry and Louis. "Ugh, you guys are so sickening, it's gross."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh come on, Zayn, you and Liam are just as bad, if not worse." Louis states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zayn goes to argue, mouth opening and then quickly shutting, watching as Liam walks over to their table and slides in next to Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hey, Babe," he smiles, wrapping both arms around Zayn's middle and kissing him on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zayn smiles softly, hands coming to rest on Liam's arms. "Hi," he says a bit breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Niall snickers as Louis gives Zayn a pointed look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Alright, ok, I get it," he laughs, letting go of Liam to finish his lunch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I propose a toast!" Niall says suddenly, holding his Coke bottle in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The other boys laugh, picking up their drinking and holding them near Niall's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"To new friendships, and a kick ass end of our senior year," Niall grins, "Cheers!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The five of them tap their drinks together, Louis looking to Harry with a fond smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Yeah, Louis thinks to himself, what a great end of the year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-end-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is so shitty I know i'm sorry. 
> 
> Also this was probably super boring so sorry if you didn't like it. 
> 
> I really just wanted to try and write something about kids asking kids to prom and such.
> 
> Fun fact: The guy asking the girl to prom through powerpoint is something that happened during my grade 12 history class once.
> 
> I am on Tumblr at bippityboppityboobear.tumblr.com


End file.
